World-gorger Shukarhazh
World-gorger Shukarhazh is a Dungeoneering boss monster that can be fought on the Warped floors of Daemonheim, starting at floor 54. It requires a Dungeoneering level of 107 to encounter and fight. It is the last and strongest Stalker encountered in Daemonheim. The fight Shukarhazh is made up of four parts: the main body, which is the boss proper, and three eyes on the walls that serve as extensions to its body. The eyes are the Famished melee eye, range eye and mage eye. These three eyes determine the boss's defences, and also cap the damage that can be done to him. The Famished mage eye is weak to arrows, the ranger-eye to slash and the warrior-eye to fire spells. This boss has four attacks: * Melee attack, where it will spin forward and hit the player with its tail. * Magic attack in which it will spin in a circle a few times and a white projectile will be fired at the targeted player. * Ranged attack, taking the form of a dark red projectile fired from the eyeballs on the walls of the room. This is an area of effect attack. It can be dodged by moving. * Stomp attack, used only on players that move under the boss. Very high damage. It deals damage equal to 25% of the player's maximum health. The boss will only use its melee attack when no eyes are closed, and will only use its magic attack when at least one eye is closed. Its range attack will go on throughout the fight, faster if more eyes are open. The eyes will reopen 30 seconds after being closed, with a message appearing in the chatbox saying "The creature shifts, and one of its many eyes opens." This will reinstate the damage cap, and the eye has to be closed again. The World-gorger will heal itself completely if left out of combat. Strategy When all three eyes are open – as they will be at the start – damage against the World-gorger is capped at 200 damage. Players must attack the eyes to lift the damage cap. Destroying an eye will cause it to close, raising the cap to 1000 damage, and closing two eyes removes the damage cap completely. However, if all three eyes are closed, the main body will become completely immune to attacks. Closing an eye is not without its drawbacks; while it will raise the damage cap, it will also increase the main body's resistance to the combat style of the killed eye; it also increases the damage dealt by the boss in that combat style. So, for example, closing the melee eye will make the boss more resistant to melee, while allowing mage and range to hit harder and more accurately. For this reason, it's beneficial to have everyone on the team use the same combat style. When using melee for example, close the mage and range eye for maximum effectiveness. Famished warrior-eye.png|The warrior-eye. Famished ranger-eye.png|The ranger-eye. Famished mage eye.png|The mage eye. Levels Drops nl:World-gorger Shukarhazh